


puck drop

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, omgcp friendship week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: Suzanne has often heard it said that life brings you unexpected things. She's tried to be ready to roll with the punches, and there have been a lot of them, but none quite like this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	puck drop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Shinny/Skating

Suzanne has often heard it said that life brings you unexpected things. She's said it herself, many times in her life—even more since she became a mother. She's tried to be ready to roll with the punches, and there have been a lot of them, but none quite like this.

"Ready?" Bob says. 

In all her life, she would never have anticipated staying at Bob and Alicia Zimmermann's house for the holidays and playing a game of shinny on their frozen pond. Rick and Alicia are at the other end, debating strategy. 

"Thank goodness I learned how to skate when Dicky was little," she replies. "Although I've never played a single game of hockey."

He shrugs. "I've played more of them than I can count. I think it averages out."

"Let's hope so. Rick's got quite a competitive streak."

Bob grins. "So does Alicia. Hey!" he yells over to them. "Are we going to play some shinny, or are you just going to stand there and talk about it?"

"Fighting words," Alicia yells back. "We're ready."

Dicky skates over from the edge of the pond. "Puck drop?" He and Jack are acting as linesmen, and they've promised to take their duties very seriously. Suzanne is reserving judgment on whether they actually will or not. Jack's got his camera, so it's entirely likely that he will be paying no attention whatsoever. 

"Puck drop," Suzanne confirms. She skates forward to face off against Alicia. "You are going down."

Alicia smiles. "We'll see about that."


End file.
